Love is truly blind
by TheOmega696969
Summary: Raven and Beast boys relationship and how it starts and blooms


Hello My dear readers for those of you that don't know me I am TheOmega696969 if you have read my other story's such as Harry Potter meets DBZ or Love at first sight. Those storys I made are actually my testing ones( well maybe the Harry Potter one). This story is about the Teen Titans its a romance/dark/tragic, for those that have seen the teen titans cartoon series or read the comics. This story is about Beast boy and Raven and how or why they got together.

I don't own Teen Titans they belong to their producers and whoever bought them. Now On with the story GOTCHA!( does jaden pose from Yugioh GX)

Speaking: "Hey there!"  
Thinking; _"Hey there!"_  
Shouting:** "Hey there!"**  
Ravens other emotions : **_"Hey there!"_**

Love is truly blind

Chapter 1: The start...

"Sorry but I want to break up." said a man. "WHAT!" said a women. "I'm sorry, but i don't see this relationship going anywhere." replyed the man.

"B-but we've been going out for 3 years." the women responded trying to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes.

"yes i know, the first year was fun and i had fun but in the second year the relationship was just starting to get boring and predictable,

and I think you can guess where this is going." said the man with a blank look.

"Yeah, if thats what how you feel then its over." The female then turns and walks back to her home.

The couple had apparently attracted attention and as they went their separate ways they couldn't help but hear whispers:

"Hey isn't that Raven of the teen Titans?" said one voice.

"yea I think so but who was that dude that broke up with her?" said another.

"I think his name was William, hes a millionaire or so I've heard." said a third voice in the crowd.

As Raven heard this she quickly draped her hood to hide the tears that were now streaming down her face and the strain that it took to keep her emotions in check.

As she got to the tower she dried her tears, then entered the gigantic metal doors that was Titans Tower.

Almost intently she was welcomed by the over energetic and always happyBeast Boy.

"Hey, whats up Rae? said B.B. "Nothing just tired, I'm going to bed ok?" asked Raven as she quickly walked past him with her face covered.

"Yeah... okay rest up." said B.B. But he was really thinking:

"Why was she getting all spacious, and why is she trying to avoid me, and was that a tear i saw?"

All these thoughts raced through his head as a familiar pain surfaced, "ah headache too much thinking." said B.B as he rubbed his head lightly.

As Raven left she didn't notice a small stain on the wall as it continued to follow her, on closer observations it turned out to be a little green spider that had a curious look on its face.

As she reached her room she slammed the door shut and locked it. She headed over to her dresser and searched through the drawers until she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a knife that a monk had given to her back in Azarath.

She opened the blade and tested the sharpness of it and her finger. intantly there was a mark on her finger and blood was coming out, "Good its sharp enough." she thought.

She then put the blade down and reached over for a pencil and paper and began to write. After several minutes she finished writing then sealedit in an envelope.

The letter said: Too my Friends/Teammate, Good bye...

She then picked up the knife and opened it in her right hand while pulling back the sleve of her left arm and looking at her wrist, without hesitation she quickly sliced and in a few minutes blood was spilling out of it as she repeated the process on her right wrist. She had a smile on her face and before saying good bye to the world of living she heard someone break down her door and later felt she was moving, then Black...

To Be Continued...

Authors note: i came up with this story from an English assignment that my teacher assigned it was to right and story using sarcasm then my brain started to go off and heres the story. What will happen to Raven? Will she survive? Who or what had broken down her door? It all comes on the next episode of Dragon ball Z!... Oops wrong show, Sorry!  
It all comes on the next episode of 'Love is Truly Blind!' Till Next time GOTCHA!(does jaden pose) Oh and please review and comment.


End file.
